Beginning of a Journey
by Amaterasuice
Summary: When Naruto Uzumaki starts on a journey, it's not as easy as people make it out to be. Accepting ocs as minor characters.
1. The Ice Cream Truck

This is part one of the Shinobi League! I know I have a lot of stories already, but these won't usually take even twenty chapters! Some may take two chapters, some may take 18! Basically I realized I give up on stories easily (thanks Echo Uchiha). And honestly, I don't like that. So, as I read the awesome writer, Quill Of Mollimon's stories (Which you should read if you haven't already), I realized that's a good system! So, that's how I'm doing it for this story.

Basically, this series have different plots depending on which one.

* * *

><p><em>An Unknown group stole and targeted one of the legendary dogs, Suicune. However, Suicune was able to fend them off.<em>

_And that concludes this news report._

"Wow mom, can you believe that?" Naruto asked at the top of his lungs.

"I'm not sure I can let you go tomorrow…." Kushina started.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He jumped up and sat on his knees.

"Please let me go! I can't let them go without me!" Naruto pleaded.

"I was only kidding. I would never hold you back. But-" Kushina was cut off as Naruto jumped up in the air in joy.

Kushina watched her ten year old son jumping and dancing like a three year old. She couldn't help but smile at him warmly.

"But we'll have to work something out." Kushina stated.

He nodded vigorously. They heard a growl and then immediately turned their head to Kitsune, the slightly oversized female Ninetales. She stood to be around five'eleven in height. She knocked the bowl with her tail and huffed impatiently. Kushina giggled.

"It seems Kitsune is hungry. While I make her food, you go walk her." Kushina stated.

Naruto gulped before looking back at Kitsune. He slowly nodded and told her to follow him. She immediately ran at full speed to get away from him. He sweat dropped.

He then pulled out his cell phone. He scrolled down his short list of contacts and found Sasuke's name. He quickly pressed the call button.

"What is it loser." Sasuke moodily answered.

"Well, nice to talk to you too." Naruto replied sarcastically.

"…." Sasuke was silent.

"…" Naruto didn't reply.

"Did you have something to tell me or were you just calling to annoy me?" Sasuke asked trying to remain calm.

"Oh yeah! I turn eleven tomorrow!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully.

"Thanks for the update." Sasuke replied moodily, before hanging up.

'Jerk! I wasn't done!' Naruto thought angrily.

Naruto redialed his number. After a few seconds, Sasuke answered.

"What now?" Sasuke asked moodily.

"I thought maybe since we're getting our first pokemon tomorrow, we can journey together!" Naruto exclaimed.

That's when the other side of the phone went dead. Naruto sighed.

He then looked around and Kitsune was nowhere to be found. He panicked and recalled Sasuke. After a few times, Sasuke finally answered.

"….." Sasuke was silent.

"I, uh, kind of lost something." Naruto stated.

"…Your sanity?" Sasuke replied irritably.

"No…..I kinda lost Kitsune." Naruto replied.

"…isn't Kitsune like freaking six feet tall?" Sasuke replied.

"Yeah…." Naruto replied.

"….I hate you." Sasuke stated hatefully.

"I know." Naruto replied.

"I'll be right there." Sasuke stated.

A couple of minutes of Naruto looking under rocks, trees, and leaves, Sasuke finally came up there. He smacked his forehead while Naruto looked under a leaf. Sasuke twtitched even worse when he saw that Kitsune was taking a nap like ten yards away.

"Naruto turn your head left." Sasuke said.

"Oh hi Sasuke!" Naruto greeted.

Naruto turned his head and saw a very interesting object. He jumped up in happiness.

"Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"What could you do without me?" Sasuke asked.

"I would never have seen the ice cream truck!" Naruto exclaimed before running off to the ice cream truck.

Which he passed by Kitsune with such an oblivious facial expression. Kitsune and Sasuke merely twitched in annoyance.

After a few minutes, they saw Naruto running back. He smiled sheepishly at Sasuke.

"Do you have any money?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

Sasuke than kindly hit Naruto hard on his hard head. Naruto whimpered and rubbed the back of his head. Kitsune growled at them. Naruto turned sharply to see Kitsune.

"Hey! When did you get there!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"…..She's been here for half an hour." Sasuke replied with an you're-so-stupid-look.

"Really? She can really hide can't she?" Naruto asked amazed.

Sasuke sweat dropped. Kitsune was in the middle of an open plain.

"Hey boys! It's time to go home!" Minato called.

They all turned to one of the elite four members, Naruto's father. Naruto ran up and jumped in his father's arms.

"Dad! You're home!" Naruto exclaimed teary-eyed.

"I wouldn't miss out on my son becoming a trainer, would I?" Minato asked.

**Namikaze house**

Naruto, Minato, and Kushina were all eating at the table. Naruto was talking about all the cool pokemon he might get tomorrow. Kushina was pretty excited as well and Minato chuckled and listened. After they were done eating, Kushina washed the dishes.

"I know you're excited Naruto, but you must go to bed. You shouldn't be late, how would you like that?" Kushina asked kindly.

Naruto immediately ran upstairs and went to his room. He jumped in his Poliwag bed sheets with his Pikachu pillow, and tried going to sleep.

'I just want to prove to everyone that I can be great too.' Naruto thought.

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? Also, what pokemon should he get tomorrow? It doesn't have to be a starter pokemon, but it can.<p>

Kushina: Ninetales (kitsune)


	2. Missy

Hi guys! I thank all the suggestions, reviews, alerts, and favorites.

* * *

><p>Naruto was sleeping peacefully before being abruptly awakened by his alarm clock. Naruto fell out of bed and landed strait on his butt. While standing up, he couldn't help but let a few curses escape his mouth. He immediately looked at the clock and gasped. He was almost late.<p>

"Crap!" Naruto yelled, before running downstairs.

He immediately ran back up stairs once he realized he was still in his underwear. He quickly pulled on some shorts, found a tooth brush, and ran while putting his clothes on.

**Ten minutes later:**

He was now running on the street with a tooth brush dangling from his mouth. He was determined to get there on time.

He ran by people, pokemon, trees, rocks, the occasional animal, and even a pokemon battle. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going ran into something, or someone. He heard an eep of surprise. It was a girl with lavender hair and had a Misdreavus on her head.

"I'm so sorry! I'll help you up!" naruto exclaimed.

*Kerplunk*

Apparently, she is very shy. Which is why she is now passed out on the floor. And this is why Naruto is now running in a circle saying panicky things. It was along the lines of, "I killed her! I freaking killed her!", "I'm too young to go to jail!", "Why did she die! I just talked to her!", and finally, the kicker, "I'm soo screwed! WHY THE FUDGE-MUFFINS DID SHE DIE!". The girl's Misdreavus just watched in amusement. She had a smirk on her face.

"Mis. Miss." Misdreavus said. Which translates "You're so retarded." In pokemon speech.

The girl awoke and saw Naruto running in a circle. She hesitantly walked up to him and poked him on the shoulder. He jumped at the touch and turned around swiftly. The girl had a blush on her face, but immediate fear came through Naruto.

"HOLY BLACK ON A WEAVILE! SHE'S COME BACK FROM THE DEAD!" Naruto exclaimed in fright.

"I, um…..just passed out. I didn't die." The girl said quietly.

A look of relief flew through Naruto. Hinata and Naruto stood in awkward silence.

"So, tell me something about yourself. Like what do you like to wear?" Naruto asked friendly.

Hinata blushed and started to slowly back away from him. Naruto took a step forward with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked confused.

"I-I'm not that kind-of gir-l." Hinata stammered.

"What are you talking about? I'm just asking something about you?" Naruto asked confused.

"Oh…..My name is Hinata Hyuuga. And this is Missy. I just got her today." Hinata introduced.

It took Naruto a few seconds to climbed up a tree and wave a stick at Misdreavus to get it to go away. He was screaming like a spoiled four year old girl who didn't get that Abra-faced lollipop she wanted. Hinata was confused to say the least, while Misdreavus smirked. It flew towards Naruto. Naruto began screaming louder.

"Hey." Sasuke said out of nowhere, holding a baby Shinx.

Hinata once again eeped. Sasuke looked up at Naruto with a smirk.

"You really need to work on that phobia of yours." Sasuke stated smugly.

"GETITAWAYFROMME, GETITAWAYFROMME!" Naruto yelled way too fast.

"Nah, I'll just let you suffer up there." Sasuke replied.

"YOU MUFFF, MUFFMUFFMUFF, MUFF-MUFF, MUFFMUFF!" Naruto cursed while Missy covered his mouth too censor it so Hinata wouldn't hear.

*Kerplunk. On the fence. Which is under the tree. He landed. Right between the legs. Otherwise known as the kohonaz.*

Naruto began anime crying while he cupped his "fragile area". Sasuke was now chuckling his head off and Hinata covered her face in embarrassment. Misdrevus was rolling in the…..air in laughter.

"Hey Naruto. That reminds me. Have you gotten your first pokemon yet? I think he has like one left. And isn't there someone else who might claim it?" Sasuke asked knowing full well this might get amusing.

Sasuke mentally counted. 'One'. Naruto's face fell. 'Two'. Naruto's eyes widened. 'Three.' His mouth widens. 'Four.'

And there goes Naruto. Running with a limp off into the beautiful out of nowhere sunset. All the while, clutching his kohonaz.

* * *

><p>Darn. I wanted Naruto to get his first pokemon. Oh well. Maybe next chapter.<p>

I looked at Narutopedia today, just to make sure. Naruto is afraid of ghost. Weird for a awesome ninja huh?

I think I know what starter I'm going to give him. However, give me some suggestions for what pokemon he should catch. Rules. No legendaries, no shinies (unless I really like your idea), no Unova pokemon (I have a certain plan for them, so not yet) and no freaking powerhouse pokemon like Rhydon or Dragonite. Maybe their baby evolutions or maybe even Dragonair, but no Dragonite.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Also some of you have given me great ideas for pokemon. I'm taking four of them.

Hinata: Misdreavus (female) (Missy)

Sasuke: Shinx (male)

Some characters will name their pokemon and the emo-I mean others may not. Like Sasuke.


	3. Professor Iruka

Naruto was nearly at the lab and was still cupping his fragile area. He had a huge grin on his face once he saw the average sized laboratory. He ran as fast as he could (which wasn't fast because he is a video game attic, who rarely exercised) and immediately ran into the lab without knocking.

"Professor Iruka! I'm here!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

Naruto looked left and right, and saw a chalk board. He walked over to it and began to read it.

**Professor Iruka's geography lesson:**

I, professor Iruka, am not the most famous professor in the Great Nations, otherwise abbreviated as the Gretion region. In fact I'm not even the most famous in the Sinnoh part of the region, Professor Rowan of Sandgem town and Professor Hiruzen Sarutobi of Sarugi City are some of my superiors. But I'm definitely not the least famous, as one of them is Professor Ebisu of Twinleaf town is below me in status.

Speaking of the Sinnoh Region, it has been enlarged in 3045 a.d. There are now six continents in the world, including Kanto (2045 a.d), Johto (2057 a.d.), Hoenn (2089 a.d.), Sinnoh (3045 a.d.), Unova (3062 a.d), and the most recently added, Orange Islands (3099 a.d). Sinnoh is now much larger, to the extent there are hundreds of gyms just in it alone. And you only have to get eight badges.

Now back to me of course. I do not tolerate tardiness (I'm speaking mostly to you Naruto Uzumaki), and does not approve inappropriate behavior.

**Sincerely, Professor Iruka Uzumaki-Umino.**

Naruto just sweat dropped at what he just read. He just shook his head and was looking for Iruka.

He was walking around until he found Iruka's office. He smiled happily and ran in….only to discover the last pokeball (he doesn't know that) was given to some ponytailed-pineapple styled kid. They turned to look at Naruto.

"You're late." Iruka accused.

"Sorry, I was kneed in the groin." Naruto apologized.

"By who?" Iruka asked.

"….An evil Misdreavus and a fence." Naruto replied like it was the most obvious answer.

The other boy looked doubtful, but Iruka took this as more of Naruto's bad luck. The other boy began walking away.

"So, I came to get my first pokemon!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Sorry, I gave the last one to Shikamaru." Iruka replied.

Naruto kicked the other boy in the back and tried to steal the, whatever it was back. The other boy rolled around on his back with narrowed eyes.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, irritably.

"Give me my pokemon! You thief!" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

"It's my pokemon. Get off of me." Shikamaru said.

"Naruto! Get off of him!" Iruka yelled angrily.

"But he stole my pokemon!" Naruto whined.

"I'll just give you a probationary license! Now get off of him." Iruka ordered sternly.

"Oh, okay." Naruto replied dumbly.

Naruto got off Shikamaru, who was merely laying there in laziness. Naruto looked down at him.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"…..yeah. Just lying down. I'll get up soon, maybe." Shikamaru replied.

"Okay!" Naruto replied, before quickly turning to Iruka.

"Naruto, I'm giving you a probationary license because you're late. It's basically the same thing, but you must get three badges in at least three months to stay as a trainer. Also, I have no pokemon to give you. But I do have an egg you may have-" Iruka was cut off by Naruto hugging him.

"Thank you Professor Iruka!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"I wasn't done." Iruka replied with a warm smile.

"Oh." Naruto replied.

"You can use the pokeballs I'm going to give you to catch pokemon. However, you may only have three pokemon by the first badge, because you have a probationary license. Than you can catch two more by the second badge to make five pokemon. Finally, you may catch a sixth one by your third badge. After that, you can catch anything you want. Got it?" Iruka asked.

"Yup! Now where's my egg!" Naruto demanded impatiently.

Iruka merely chuckled, before beckoning Naruto to follow him. Naruto followed Iruka in anxiety, because Iruka seemingly was going agonizingly slow. They appeared at a room labeled "Eggs" and immediately walked in. They walked towards a table with a yellow egg on it. Naruto smiled excitedly.

"Here it is. However, I'm also giving you a great ball so you can catch a pokemon so that you can go on your journey even if your starter pokemon hasn't hatched. Don't use it on common pokemon like Pidgey or Rattata. Try using just pokeballs for those. You can buy those at the Pokemart for two dollars." Iruka stated, before giving all the supplies to Naruto.

Naruto was very excited, before a certain thought flew through his mind. He looked curiously at his egg.

"Professor Iruka, what's in the egg?" Naruto asked curiously.

Iruka chuckled warmly and Naruto just raised an eyebrow at him. Naruto then looked back at his egg.

"Oh that, you'll just have to wait and see!" Iruka exclaimed cheerfully.

"Aw! Come on!" Naruto pouted.

"Run along Naruto. You don't want Sasuke to outdo you, do you?" Iruka asked.

"No way! Wait…..did he start out with that Shinx?" Naruto asked curiously.

Iruka's eyes widened in surprise before saying, "That has already caught a pokemon! He just left thirty minutes before you left!" Iruka exclaimed surprised. Naruto glared at no one in particular at that statement.

'Grr….Sasuke's even better than me at this! Along with a few other things, like athletics, fighting, school, and doesn't get in trouble!' Naruto thought jealously.

"Speaking of catching a pokemon, why are you still here? Don't you want to go already? Wait, I almost forgot. Your egg will probably hatch within a couple of days. If you're lucky, even today!" Iruka stated.

Naruto immediately waved goodbye to Iruka right after he said that. Iruka sweat-dropped at this.

Naruto was running through the lab, with his egg in his backpack, and ran past to where Shikamaru was earlier. He made a dash towards the door. He ran outside with such happiness.

He then remembered he had to go say goodbye to his parents. He began running towards his home.

**6:35 p.m.**

Naruto finally arrived at his house. He ran and told his family everything. Kushina lectured him about being late and he just grinned sheepishly back at her.

"Would you like some supper? Because we can't let you leave town because it's too late." Kushina informed him.

"But mom! I'm going to be behind my classmates!" Naruto complained, though secretly happy she's making him stay.

"No buts!" Kushina exclaimed.

**After dinner. 12:30 a.m. **

Naruto was sound asleep in his bed. There was rattling in his backpack, and then there was a cracking noise. A little pokemon crawled out and saw Naruto sleeping in his bed. It smiled happily before crawling in bed with him.

* * *

><p>I know, I just did the thing I hate most. Cliffies. Anyway, review!<p>

Naruto: ?


	4. Naruto, The New Pokemon Trainer!

Naruto was sleeping peacefully. He began snuggling this very soft and warm pillow.

'This pillow is so soft! Wait, my pillow is silky, not soft. And not furry….' Naruto thought as he opened his eyes and saw two eyes staring at him.

"AHHH!" Naruto yelled before falling off his bed.

"Pich!" The little mouse pokemon eeped in worry.

It jumped down and tried to help him, by hugging him as long as his little undersized stubs for arms could. Naruto just stared wide-eyed at the little mouse. The next thing that happened was Kushina running in with a shot gun.

"Honey! Are you o- what the heck?" Kushina asked confused.

"Mom! Put down the shot gun! I seriously have no idea where you even got that thing! I didn't think we even had a gun!" Naruto yelled, obviously scared for his little mouse pokemon's life.

"A mom has to stay prepared to protect her baby boy." Kushina stated, before putting down the gun.

Pichu was currently snuggling in Naruto's spiky blond hair. Kushina kept gushing and awing at the little guy. Naruto was still in a state of shock now that he has a pokemon.

"Hey Naruto, what are you going to name him?" Kushina asked.

Naruto stopped to think about it for awhile. A few minutes later, he smiled. Pichu wasn't really paying attention; as he was too busy playing on Naruto.

"How about Sparky, but I'm not sure?" Naruto asked thoughtfully.

"I actually like that idea. Just think about it and you'll know if it's right." Kushina replied.

"You're right." Naruto replied.

Pichu jumped out of his hair and saw Naruto's gameboy. The little guy ran over to it and picked it up. He began pressing buttons, and somehow powered it on. It eeped in surprise, and ran over to hide behind Naruto. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the little guy who was now hiding in his hair.

"Pichu, it's just a game. I'll take it, my 3ds, and gameboy color so you can learn how to battle pokemon. And it's obvious you can't battle for awhile, so I'll just let you get used to it by playing pokemon Diamond." Naruto reassured the little electric mouse.

"Pichu!" Pichu replied happily.

"You need to get your stuff together so you can leave." Kushina stated.

"You're right!" Naruto exclaimed, before standing up and hurrying to his closet.

**Thirty minutes later:**

'Okay, I packed my pokemon games, my clothes, ramen, my bathroom stuff, and my pokemon gear. I feel like I'm forgetting something…Oh yeah!' Naruto thought.

He pulled out a pokeball and barely touched Pichu with it. Pichu was sucked into a red light. Naruto smiled happily.

"Okay, let's go!" Naruto exclaimed.

He let his Pichu out and he was riding in Naruto's hair. Naruto ran downstairs and said a teary good—bye with his mother. Now his father walked up.

"Okay son, I want you to be safe, find at least two traveling companions, and USE your head." Minato said with an emphasis on 'head'.

"Okay dad." Naruto replied.

"Now be good. If you need anything, call us. Okay honey?" Kushina asked.

"Thanks mom. Tell Kyubi and Kitsune goodbye for me!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"We don't have to. They are already here to see you off." Minato replied.

They walked over and the large Kitsune smirked at the blond. However, if she was large, Kyubi was Massive. He stood at an intimidating seven foot, who I might add is shiny. He had a few scars, was a red color with black around his eye, s and enough strength that he's gone head to head with the legendary Entei once and won with difficulty. Kitsune was moody but still was motherly. Kyubi however was meaning all-around, mostly anyway. If you don't count his affection for Naruto, Kushina, Minato, and mostly Kitsune, his wife. Kitsune seemed a little sad that Naruto was leaving, but she tried to look tough.

"Don't worry Kitsune. I will still take you out for walks and lose you, so that I panic and call Sasuke to help me, I promise." Naruto genuinely stated.

Kitsune, oddly enough seemed satisfied with his answer. Kyubi just watched. Naruto was walking outside and had the little Pichu on his head. A Raichu walked out of the living room.

"Nova? I thought you were sleeping." Minato stated.

"Rai." Nova replied, before walking to the fridge and pulling out a dr. pepper with his tail. He then drank it some more and walked away. Minato and Kushina merely sweat-dropped at the silly Raichu.

**To Naruto:**

"You know, I kinda want to name you Sparky." Naruto said to his Pichu.

"Pichu!" Pichu agreed.

"That settles it! I can't even think of all the awesome adventures we'd have!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Pi-chuu!" Pichu replied enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>How was it? Review. Btw, you do know I quit a story if I don't get double the reviews every ten chapters, right? And I have seven alerts and three favorites, but I got only one review last chapter. Please review!<p>

Anyway, here are the bios. By the way, I think I have the main team Naruto is going to have. But he can have ten total. The rest of the four I leave to you (no unova pokemon, no legendaries).

One last thing, not all of the character's pokemon will evolve all the way. Some may not want to.

* * *

><p>Naruto: Pichu (Sparky)<p>

Kushina: Ninetales (Kitsune), five more pokemon.

Minato: Ninetales (Kyubi) (shiny), Raichu (Nova), four more pokemon.


	5. Konoha Woods

Okay, I'm probably not going to delete this story. Ever. I like it too much. You don't have to be worried (if you were anyway). This chapter isn't as funny as the last chapters. It is more serious, but not that serious.

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking around in a route with his Pichu and saw quite a few pokemon. But he had to find one that wasn't paying attention to him, seeing how Sparky won't really do much seeing how it was born yesterday night.<p>

"Ugh. Sparky, we can't seem to catch a break can we?" Naruto asked his little mouse pokemon.

Sparky just nodded his head in disappointment, seeing how he knows he isn't strong enough to help Naruto. Naruto patted on Sparky's head to reassure him that it was alright.

"Don't worry Sparky! We'll find a pokemon!" Naruto reassured his little buddy.

Pichu face lit up at that statement and quickly nodded. As they were walking by the bushes, they heard a rustle. Naruto got his pokeball ready for capture. A Pidgey flew up in the air and Naruto grinned.

"Pokeball, go!" Naruto exclaimed.

Pidgey just dodged and flew away. Naruto just sweat-dropped before shaking his head. Pichu whimpered.

"It's fine! We will have plenty of chances anyway!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically.

Pichu nodded before playing in his hair. Naruto chuckled at his antics. Naruto kept walking and went saw a forest quite a bit away. Naruto smiled happily. He ran towards the forest only to run into something. Naruto looked at where the object fell and was surprised to see the shy, pale girl he bumped into two days ago. She was blushing was about to pick herself up when Naruto reached out his hand to help her up. She hesitantly took it and he pulled her up.

"Well, uh….hi again!" Naruto greeted awkwardly.

"Hi." Hinata replied quietly.

They stood there in awkward silence for a few minutes. They heard some noises and quickly turned their heads. A bunny pokemon was eating a

'A pokemon! I'm going to catch it!' Naruto thought excitedly.

Hinata however, was thinking differently. She pulled out a pokeball and threw it up in the air. A little blue turtle pokemon came out of it.

"Okay Blue, use water gun!" Hinata called, actually audibly.

Squirtle sprayed water at the bunny pokemon, who merely jumped in the air to dodge. It bounced at Squirtle with a dizzy punch. Squirtle cried out in pain and was rolling back and forth across the grass. Hinata gasped in worry.

"Blue, use bubble! Hurry!" Hinata called quietly in worry.

Squirtle pushed herself up before shooting quite a bit of bubbles at Buneary. Buneary dodged the bubbles before hopping away. Hinata ran closely behind with Squirtle chasing after Buneary. Naruto just sweat-dropped.

'I never got the chance to tell her I wanted that pokemon.' Naruto thought.

"Oh well! We'll find something, won't we Sparky?" Naruto asked optimistically.

"Pich! Pich!" Pichu replied.

Naruto walked into the forest and was looking around for pokemon. He saw something in the bushes. Naruto smiled at the thought of catching whatever it was.

'I'm going to catch it! What if it's a legendary pokemon! I'll be so popular!' Naruto thought excitedly, as he threw a pokeball at the bushes. It hit his target.

'What if it's a Dragonite, Lucario, or a Ninetales like my parents have! Or it could be-' Naruto was cut off from his thoughts.

Naruto heard a couple of curse words and Naruto thought that voice was familiar. Naruto tried to place it, meanwhile a Fearow flew away.

'Aw come-on! I could've gotten a Fearow! It was even weakened!' Naruto whined in his head.

"Naruto…why did you have to do that!" a male's voice exclaimed.

'…where have I heard that- oh, crap.' Naruto thought in realization.

"Heheh, sorry about that Sasuke." Naruto apologized sheepishly.

"Why is it that I always run into you? …..No one deserves this torture." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto was about to retaliate when a Beedrill flew behind Sasuke. Naruto started jumping up and down while he pointed at the Beedrill. Sasuke's eyebrows rose up I confusion and looked up at the Beedrill. Sasuke just looked back down.

"So?" Sasuke asked.

"It's going to sting you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's my pokemon." Sasuke stated.

"WHAT? Is that what you started out with?" Naruto asked as he stared at the majestic bee pokemon.

"No…" Sasuke replied.

"Wait, you have three pokemon! Can you show me what pokemon you have?" Naruto asked with pleading eyes.

"…..Fine." Sasuke replied, as he threw two more pokeballs in the air.

Next to his Beedrill, a Chimchar and a Shinx appeared in a flash of a red light. Shinx and Chimchar stood in surprise when they saw Naruto staring at them. After a few minutes of talking, Sasuke said "I have to go meet up with me team. Goodbye." Sasuke then walked off without a word.

'I need to catch a pokemon and fast. Sasuke's already far ahead of me.' Naruto thought.

Naruto continued through the forest and has been walking around for about forty-three minutes. He was walking while his Pichu was nuzzling in his hair.

"Na-ru-to-kun! Wait!" Hinata called out to him.

Naruto stopped and turned around to face Hinata. She ran up to him with a Buneary hopping beside her and a Butterfree on her shoulders. Naruto smiled at her.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted.

"Hi Na-ru-to-kun. I, um, want-ed to ask if I can join you on your ad-vent-ure….may I?" Hinata asked quietly.

Naruto's eyes went up in surprise before forming into a smile. "Sure!" He said. She blushed and smiled shyly at him. They continued walking and began chatting for awhile. She returned her pokemon.

"Hey Hinata, guess what?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Hinata replied quietly.

"Out of the four people that started with us, including me, you have the most pokemon! Even more than Sasuke! And people say he's the next prodigy!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata blushed at the compliment. She fiddled with her fingers. They continued through the forest, and Hinata asked if he wanted a small snack. He said, "Sure." Hinata pulled out a honey/caramel candy bar and was about to take out a chocolate bar when a sudden angry pokemon attacked out of nowhere. Which the pokemon aimed for Hinata.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled out in worry.

Hinata fell into the grass as the pokemon lunged. One of her pokeballs fell to the floor. Naruto did the only thing he could think of, and picked it up.

The pokemon was about to lunge at her face. Its arm rose up in an angry fashion.

* * *

><p>I decided to end this chapter here. What do you think? Review please.<p>

By the way, would you like to make an oc? It probably won't be very important, but it will still feature in this story.

* * *

><p>Naruto: Pichu (Sparky) (male)<p>

Sasuke: Chimchar (male), Shinx (male), and Chimchar (male)

Hinata: Squirtle (Blue, female), Misdreavus (Missy, female), Butterfree (Freedom, female), Buneary (Anne, female).


	6. Heroic Hercules

The wild Heracross was about to hit Hinata in the face when Naruto threw Hinata's fallen pokeball in the air. But it was too late. Heracross was already close enough to severely injure her and was getting closer her to her face. Naruto, Sparky, and Freedom watched hopelessly as Heracross was about to hurt her. Its arm was getting closer and closer. Despite being mere seconds of time, it fell like it was hours. It was mere centimeters away from landing in her face. Hinata and the audience immediately closed their eyes as they waited for impact.

*Crunch*

After a few moments of waiting, they open their eyes to a very….unusual sight. Heracross was holding the honey candy bar and was rolling in the grass in happiness as he ate it. They all sweat-dropped as he ate it. Heracross was savoring it, before eating the last bite of it. He frowned when he saw it was gone. He turned to them in hopeful want.

"I, um….I don't have any-more." Hinata said quietly.

Heracross frowned further. He then turned to Naruto with pleading eyes.

"I actually don't have any either." Naruto said sheepishly, but then looked at Heracross's sad face. He melted inside. "But I can see what I have!"

Heracross smiled at that and stood in anticipation. Naruto began naming off food items. "I have ramen, Doritos, honey-buns-" Naruto was cut off when Heracross almost mugged him for the honey-bun. Naruto sweat-dropped as he handed Heracross the honey-bun. Heracross was once again rolling in the grass in happiness.

"Um, Na-ru-to-kun, do you think he would like to join your team?" Hinata stammered.

Naruto's face lit up at that statement. He looked at Heracross hopefully. Heracross however wasn't paying attention. They waited until he was done eating the honey-bun.

"Hey Heracross, do you want to join my team?" Naruto asked.

Heracross stopped and thought about it for a moment before nodding. Naruto had his trademark grin on his face and put him inside the pokeball. It immediately stopped.

"OH YEAH! I'VE GOT MY FIRST POKEMON!" Naruto yelled loudly.

"Con-grat-u-la-tions Na-ru-to-kun." Hinata stammered quietly.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" Naruto replied happily.

Naruto tossed his new pokeball in the air and Heracross jumped out of it from a red light. He smiled upon seeing his trainer. Naruto smiled at him in happiness. Sparky jumped down to greet his new friend and Heracross raised an eyebrow in curiosity at the little electric mouse pokemon. Sparky jumped up on Heracross's head and began climbing his horn. Heracross chuckled at him.

They were all taking a break at a picnic area and Heracross was playing with the younger pokemon. Hinata and Naruto were chatting about what Naruto was going to name Heracross. They were beside a considerably huge rock. Heracross rolled a ball for Sparky began to chase it. It rolled about thirty feet away and Sparky finally reached it, only for a trio of Mankeys to take it from him.

**Pokemon speech time:**

_"Hey! Are you going to throw it for me to catch it also?" Sparky asked friendly._

All three Mankey merely snickered and shook their head no. Sparky looked at them in confusion. His face then lit up into a smile.

_"Oh! So you want to play with us! I'm sure my new buddy will let you play with us!" Sparky exclaimed happily._

They merely laughed at Sparky, whom of which took that a yes. All three of them looked at him with a smug smile.

_"We kinda like this ball. So we think we will take it. Bye!" The leader exclaimed, before running up a tree._

The leader ran up the tree where Sparky couldn't get him. Another one followed, but kind of had a glint of guilt in his eyes from taking a ball from a baby. The last Mankey however was amused and then back-handed Sparky into a tree. It than ran up to join the other two. Sparky stumbled up with a red mark on his face and tears in his eyes. He then turned around and ran away to see Heracross.

Heracross was waiting on Sparky and was beginning to get worried for the little pokemon. He smiled when he saw Sparky about thirty yards away.

_"There you are!" Heracross smiled at him, but it soon went upside down, "What's wrong?"_

_Sparky sniffled before replying, "These mean pokemon took my ball and hit me in the face!". _

To say the very least, Heracross was pissed. He ran over to the huge boulder they were sitting by and immediately picked it up. Hinata and Naruto gaped while Sparky face lit up in admiration.

_"Where are they?" Heracross asked sternly._

_"O-over there!" Sparky said sadly._

Hinata and Naruto watched them run off with wide eyes_. _They were quite shocked that Heracross was that strong.

"Hinata…" Naruto started.

"Yes Na-ru-to-kun?" Hinata replied.

"I'm naming him Hercules. Do you agree?" Naruto stated/asked with wide eyes.

"I ag-ree." Hinata agreed/stammered.

**Now back to the pokemon:**

Hercules and Sparky both arrived and saw the group of bullies. _"Are those the guys?" Hercules asked._

_"Yes." Sparky quietly replied._

_"Hey you three!" Hercules called out to them._

All three of them turned and gaped at Hercules. He smiled warmly at them. _"If you like balls, grow a pair and catch this!" He exclaimed as he threw the boulder at them._

They yelled in surprise and were thrown into the air on impact. The only thing that stayed was the ball, which fell to the floor. Hercules smiled and picked up the ball. He turned to Sparky with a huge grin.

_"Catch!" Hercules exclaimed._

Pichu smiled before chasing after the ball that was almost hitting the ground.

* * *

><p>How was that? Which pokemon do you like the best personality wise or just pokemon wise? The options are below.<p>

* * *

><p><p>

Naruto: Pichu (Sparky), Heracross (Hercules)

Hinata: Squirtle (Blue), Misdreavus (Missy), Butterfree (Freedom), Buneary (Anne)


	7. Icees, twizzlers, and air heads

Naruto and Hinata were almost out of the forest and they stopped with a sweat drop and anime wide eyes. Sasuke was standing between two girls, who were tugging on both of his arms.

"NOT AGAIN! STOP IT DANG IT! HE'S MINE!" A pink haired girl yelled angrily.

"I LOVE HIM, IDIOT!" A blond yelled back.

"SO! I WAS HIS FRIEND FIRST!"The pink haired girl retaliated..

"If you two don't let go, I will make Monferno flame wheel you." Sasuke interrupted.

They both immediately let go to keep a pissed Sasuke from being angry. Seriously, it's worse than a pregnant lady or a girl on her period. Naruto and Hinata ran up to them nervously.

"Hey Sakura! It's been awhile!" Naruto greeted.

Sakura smiled when she saw him. She ran up and hugged him. "It's been so long! I only remember seeing you when cousin Kushina visited mom! She was also excited to see your grand-father also!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Speaking of your mother, how is grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"Quit calling my mother a grandma!" Sakura yelled angrily.

"Yeah, she's my god-mother too! SO SHUT UP!" Ino yelled at Naruto angrily.

Naruto gulped and jumped behind Sasuke. Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

**A few minutes of talking and introductions.**

"Sas-uke-san, so you and your bro-thers are close?" Hinata asked him, with very little stuttering.

"Yeah, but I'm more close with Sai than Itachi. He always had frontier work to do, not to mention strategize for the police force. So Sai and I would stay together more." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, ok-ay!" Hinata replied.

"Me and my brother Shin are pretty close also. He has an obsession for art. Which ironically so does Sai and Deidara also." Sakura replied.

"Deidara and his stupidity and obsession for art is annoying! He's so hard to live with!" Ino complained.

"So, wanna see what pokemon I have Sasuke?" Naruto asked.\

"The words are want to, not wanna. But fine." Sasuke replied.

"Hercules, Sparky, come on out!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura oohed and ahhed at Hercules, Ino cuddled Pichu and squealed in love, this wasn't new for Hinata, and Sasuke, well, grunted in indifference.

"So Sasuke, what pokemon do you have now?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked, before sending out his team. Naruto gaped in surprise. Sasuke had a Shinx, Monferno, Beedrill, and finally, a Shuppit.

'He's caught another pokemon! AW COME ON! HE EVEN EVOLVED HIS CHIMCHAR!' Naruto thought.

"How about we all send our pokemon out?" Sakura suggested.

"Okay." Ino and Hinata replied.

Hinata sent out her Butterfree, Squirtle, Buneary, and Misdreavus. Sakura sent out her Piplup and Tyrogue. Ino finally sent out her Chikorita and Beautifly. She also had an egg in her backpack.

'So Sasuke and Hinata have the same amount of pokemon. But I have the same amount as the other two. So I'm not very behind.' Naruto thought.

"Well, me and Ino have to go. BYE!" Sakura said, as she and Ino randomly ran off.

"Hey Sasuke, do you want to travel with us?" Naruto asked.

"Only until Illusiton City." Sasuke replied.

"Okay! WAIT A MINUTE! WE'RE ONLY AN HOUR AWAY FROM IT!" Naruto yelled.

"I know." Sasuke replied.

Naruto grumbled something about 'emo meanie'. The group continued on their way.

**A few minutes later:**

"Ah, that reminds me. Itachi said he had some pokemon reserved for you and me Naruto. He got Sai one too, but I don't really care what it is. He also says he has a third one for any of my 'friends'." Sasuke stated.

"REALLY! AWESOME!" Naruto yelled, once again hurting everyone's ears. Well, except for Hinata's.

Sasuke turned his head to Hinata before saying, "Do you want the third one?". She had her eyes widen before saying, "You don't have to!".

"I'd rather give it to you than give it to Sakura or Ino." Sasuke stated.

"O-kay." Hinata replied.

'…Itachi's friend is very annoying.' Sasuke remembered with a sweat-drop.

_Flash back:_

"_Sasuke, I want to give you and two of your friends a pokemon." Itachi stated._

_Sasuke's eyes widened before having a small smile. _

"_What is it?" Sasuke asked._

"_I'm not telling you. Come get it yourself. I will be in Illusiton city." Itachi stated._

"_AND BRING CANDY, YEAH! AND THEY CAN'T BE MILK DUDS!" Someone yelled._

"_Deidara, I've told you to quit getting drinking icees. They give you an effect like you're drunk." Itachi stated._

"_IT'S THE ONLY WAY I CAN STOP GETTING HIGH ON TWIZZLERS, UN!" Deidara Exclaimed._

"…_I like it when you're in your normal mood." Itachi replied irritated._

"_Well I like your mama! She is so-" Deidara was interrupted by Itachi tackling him._

_The line went dead. Sasuke sweat-dropped and shook his head._

_End of Flashback:_

**A few Minutes later:**

They finally arrived at the city and they immediately tried to find the pokemon center. After awhile, they finally found it. About an hour of healing (and Sasuke having to pay for Naruto's pokemon), they found Itachi and an apparently hung-over Deidara.

"Hey Itachi." Sasuke and Naruto greeted.

"Hi." Hinata greeted shyly.

"I may be hung-over, but I still expect the candy, yeah." Deidara stated as he clutched his head.

"…I got you airheads." Sasuke stated.

"Good. Give me, un." Deidara said.

Sasuke gave him the airheads.

"Hello Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto." Itachi replied.

Hinata showed surprise at Itachi knowing her name. Itachi chuckled at her confusion.

"Sasuke, I, and Neji are third cousins. Making you distantly related to us." Itachi stated.

Sasuke and Hinata were surprised, but weren't really excited at the thought. Sasuke still scared Hinata a bit. And Sasuke well…..is an emo. But those two don't dislike each other. More like acquaintances.

"Okay, Sasuke…choose your pokemon." Itachi stated.

They also were shocked at the choices. There was a Gible and two Dratinis. Sasuke picked up Gible and thanked his brother, before walking away. Naruto picked up the male Dratini while Hinata chose the female.

"Thanks Itachi!" Naruto thanked happily.

"Thank you Ita-chi-san." Hinata stammered appreciatively.

"You're welcome you two." Itachi stated.

"Yay, happiness. Happiness is now over, un. Call a taxi." Deidara growled.

"…..Sasuke is right. Blond males can get annoying." Itachi commented irritably.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled in defense.

"Shut-up and call the dang taxi." Deidara growled.

"….You're ridiculous. I should just leave you here. I have some Akatsuki work to do." Itachi growled.

"You can take a freaking break and get me in a taxi. It's not like some wannabe Akatsuki leader is going to beat you anyway. No one has gotten your Symbol except Orochimaru, Nagato, and Tobi. And Orochimaru and you tied so you just traded symbols. NOW GET ME IN A TAXI!" Deidara yelled.

"As soon as we get in the taxi, you won't let me go." Itachi stated.

"Yeah, and?" Deidara asked.

Itachi twitched before saying, "I hate you." He then helped Deidara up and Deidara put his arm around him. The two of them walked out, while Itachi and Deidara's fangirls were devastated because they thought they were hugging each other and walking. And finally, a few gay guys came up and asked a few very, very disturbing questions.

* * *

><p>This was my crap chapter, I think.<p>

Sakura isn't going to be useless in the beginning, but she will have the same personality almost as part one Sakura, except more likeable.

Another thing, Akatsuki means elite frontier brains. They are the strongest people from every region. Except for a select few gym leaders and the kage. They were offered the choice though.

Oh, and just to clear this up and make this more understandable.

Tsunade and Dan are the parents of Sakura and Shin. Tsunade is the god mother of Ino and Deidara. Jiraiya is the grandfather of Naruto. Tsunade is a cousin of Kushina. Making all three of them related.

Now to the Hyuuga and Uchiha thing. Hizashi married an Uchiha. Making Hinata, Sasuke, Sai, Itachi, and Neji related. But Sasuke, Itachi, and Neji are more blood related then Hinata is. That's why Sasuke and Hinata didn't know each-other.

And finally, Sai is Sasuke and Itachi's brother, Deidara is Ino's brother, and Shin is Sakura's older brother.

Geez. Review please. Ocs will be added soon.

* * *

><p><strong>I DECIDED TO NAME NARUTO"S DRATINI BARNEY AFTER THE DINOSAUR! I'M SOOOOOO LYING!<strong>

Ino: Chikorita (Megan), Beautifly (Beauty)

Sakura: Piplup (King Leon), Tyrogue (Athena)

Sasuke: Monferno, Beedrill, Shinx, Shuppit, Gible

Hinata: Squirtle (Blue), Misdreavus (missy), Butterfree (Freedom), Buneary (Anne), and Dratini (Alexandria)

Naruto: Pichu (Sparky), Heracross (Hercules), and Dratini (Arthur)


	8. Naruto's First Enemy

Naruto and Hinata were now walking away from the pokemon center. As they were walking, they over heard some trainers talking. It went a little like this. "That gym leader wasn't even there! SHE WENT ON VACATION!" A canine-like boy yelled angrily. A boy with glasses sighed in response before saying, "It doesn't mean you can't challenge her sometime later."

"OH SHUT UP! THIS PISSES ME OFF!" The boy yelled.

The brown haired boy had dark eyes and a wild appearance. He seemed loud and insane like Naruto, but slightly meaner, wilder, more mature, and a bit perverted, seeing how he turned his head to checkout this woman walking by. He had a white dog with him also. Yes, I did say an actual dog. It sat on his head and pouted. He also has a Cyndaquil with him and a Poochyena.

The other boy however, had glasses and brownish/black hair. He had a more cool, suave, and collected appearance. He had a white hoody but didn't have it on his head and Hinata could immediately tell he was from the Amburame clan, because he had the clan symbol on a silver necklace. But surprisingly, he didn't have only bug type pokemon with him. He had a Grovyle beside him.

"But what can we do while we freaking wait, Shino!" The louder boy complained, while Akamaru barked on his head.

"Kiba, we can always go catch more pokemon. You only have two pokemon, remember? And I still need one more for my team." Shino replied coolly.

That seemed to spark interest in the boy. He looked curious before saying, "That's right! I just became a trainer and you've been one for awhile! I only know that you have a Grovyle. What else do you have?"

Shino sighed before sending out his team. His other pokemon appeared in a red light. There was a Vibrava, a Skorupi, an Armaldo, a Swellow, and of course, His Grovyle. Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata gaped at his already advanced team.

Naruto was about to come up and talk to them, but then Kiba ran off to the woods to catch more pokemon with Akamaru on his head, and Poochyena and Cyndaquil chasing after him. Shino sighed and returned his pokemon, and ran after him.

"Well, Naruto-kun, where do we go now?" Hinata asked him.

"Hey! You didn't stutter!" Naruto exclaimed which she blushed from.

"Well anyway, let's see…" He trailed off as he read the map, before continuing, "I know! Let's go to Anbu city!"

"Alright…Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed quietly.

"It says here that there's a grass type gym there! It says, 'Anbu city was named after a fictional special defense who worked under the kages. The gym leader goes by the name Of Yamato or Tenzo. He specializes in grass type pokemon! Let's go Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed, as he grabbed her hand. She obviously blushed soon afterwards.

**Days later: **

Traveling to Anbu city wasn't very exciting. Nothing much happened really. They were getting close to the forest that leads to Anbu city. They walked in there for about half an hour and saw someone familiar on the ground.

"IRUKA SENSEI!" Naruto exclaimed, before rushing over to his side.

"Na…..ruto….watch out!" Iruka coughed up.

Naruto and Hinata barely had time to dodge a Linoone slashing at them and an unknown pokemon flying at them. A person Naruto recognized as Mizuki smiled at them.

"Ah, Naruto. The person I wanted to kill after Iruka!" He exclaimed, causing Naruto and Hinata's eyes to widen in horror, he then said, "Do you remember these two? They are even angrier now that Persian, Mawile, Manectric, and Magneton were defeated by Iruka here. They will be happier however, if they get to eat your pokemon!"

Hinata was horrified, but Naruto's fright turned to anger.

"Hey! Who do you think you are!" Naruto yelled at Mizuki.

Mizuki just chuckled darkly, before saying, "The one who will kill you and Iruka, kidnap the girl for ransom, and join team sound!"

"I don't care what you think you're going to do! I will beat you myself!" Naruto growled at him.

Mizuki chuckled darkly once again before saying, "Tranquil, knock out the Hyuuga girl!"

Tranquil came down and quick attacked Hinata and knocked her out. Naruto glared angrily, Naruto sent out his three pokemon, Sparky, Hercules, and Arthur.

"Naruto…Tranquil…is…a….pokemon…..from…..Kumo….watch out for it!" Iruka managed to wheeze out.

"Right Iruka sensei! Hercules, hold back Linoone! Sparky, Arthur, try and defeat Tranquil!" Naruto exclaimed.

**Fight against Linoone (at same time against Tranquil)**

Linoone snarled at Hercules in a intimidating fashion, but Hercules didn't look frightened. In all honesty, not even impressed.

"_After I get done with you, I'm going to eat your little friends!" Linoone sneered at him._

Instead of the oh-crap reaction Linoone was expecting, he got the you-serious-then-rolls-his-eyes-look. Linoone twitched.

"_I'm sure you're strong and all, but nothing compared to me. And I'm not even counting type advantage! Or the fact you're weakened from your previous fight. I mean look at you! Bruises, cuts, panting, and I am pretty sure that's a broken jaw. If I hit that once I'd kill you. However, I just would rather beat you quick, so I can get back to eating or training!" Hercules exclaimed cheerfully._

Linoone cursed at him and lunged at him. Hercules side stepped and slammed him into his side with mega horn. To Linoone's surprise, he couldn't move. Hercules stood over him.

"_You would've been a good fight, but you're wounded. I hope I can fight you again someday….if you even call that a fight." Hercules said happy-go-lucky._

Linoone glared in hatred, before passing out. Hercules turned his attention to the little Pichu and little Dratini.

**To the battle between Tranquil vs. Sparky and Arthur: (During Hercules vs. Linoone).**

Tranquil wasn't as cold hearted as his master, nor did his emotions take advantage of his battling. However, he knew from the start, that this battle would suck.

He had to deal with a little mouse shooting electricity at him and a tiny serpentine pokemon roaring a purple fire. He already saw his partner get knocked out against the Heracross (his partner was stronger than him), and it ended around two minutes. And one of those minutes were talking. So Tranquil having a chance of winning? No.

_Tranquil sighed before saying, "Man I'm screwed. Just hit me. I quit."_

It didn't take much for Sparky to oblige. Too bad for Tranquil this is the moment he learns discharge. Tranquil got shocked so badly, that he might as well have bit into an electric wire.

Pichu, after being hatched, always wanted to watch Tom and Jerry. He loved jerry to pieces. And he saw one where Tom got electrified. Lucky for him he got to use that same scene on Tranquil.

Tranquil started twitching and puffed up smoke, anime style. He fell over on his back with a thud. Tranquil only looked up and saw that Hercules beat up Mizuki personally. Tranquil couldn't help but snicker at that, but it hurt every time he moved.

Iruka smiled at Naruto and Hinata. Those two helped him up.

"Naruto, I'm taking away your probationary license." Iruka said sternly.

Hinata and Naruto gasped in horror. Iruka just stared sternly at them.

"But Iruka sensei! WHY!" Naruto whined/wailed.

"Because I'm giving you a full license instead." Iruka stated with a smile.

Hinata smiled when Naruto jumped up and hugged him. The three decided to camp out that night and relax.

* * *

><p>Well guys, what do you think? Man Heracross reminds me of Goku from dbz….anyway, I liked this chapter more than the last one.<p>

Kiba and Akamaru: Cyndaquil (male), Poochyena (male)

Shino: Grovyle (male), Armaldo (male), Skorupi (male), Swellow (male), Vibrava (male)

Hinata: Squirtle (Blue) (male), Misdreavus (missy) (female), Butterfree (Freedom) (female), Buneary (Anne) (female), and Dratini (Alexandria) (female)

Naruto: Pichu (Sparky) (male), Heracross (Hercules) (male), and Dratini (Arthur) (male)

Next chapter: Naruto meets the Gymleader! And who is this other guy? PUT DOWN THE DIRTY BOOK!


	9. Oh Good Grief

A short while ago, Iruka left saying he had to deal with what the police….as he's the main victim after all. So, those two bid him farewell, and they were on their way.

Naruto kept talking about how he had his license now and Hinata would just smile and giggle in response. Naruto had Sparky on his head; the mouse would chip in its own response every now and then. Hinata looked down at the map and smiled.

"We'll be in anbu city soon!" Hinata exclaimed quietly.

"YES!" Naruto exclaimed, before running towards the destination, with Hinata running close behind.

After awhile, they finally got there. They immediately tried to find the pokemon center.

"YES! WE FOUND IT!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Hinata just giggled as the two went inside. What they found scared them into nearly wetting their pants.

"OH MY MOST YOUTHFUL NEPHEW!" A bowl cut-haired old man exclaimed at the top of his lungs with his teeth flashing white.

"OH UNCLE GUY, MY MOST YOUTHFUL UNCLE!" The younger kid copied his uncle in every way.

Hinata and Naruto were wide-eyed and openly scared to pieces. Then when the two started hugging, various people began to yell out stuff, like…."OH NO! A PEDOPHILE! SAVE THE KID!"; or "INCEST! EWWW!"; or, "GET A ROOM!"; or finally, "THAT'S SO SEXY!".

Needless to say, Hinata and Naruto just ran outside in horror, with Sparky traumatized on Naruto's head. They all had anime tears running down their face. Naruto was running around while he hit his head, while Hinata was rocking back and forth in fetal position, and poor Pichu was twitching on the ground.

"Yo." Someone said suddenly, as if he poofed.

"NO! THEY FOLLOWED US! HINATA!" Naruto wailed, as he jumped in Hinata's arms.

Hinata was too scared to blush at Naruto being in her arms, but then she realized that these two guys were not either of those two. Now as that thought went through her head, she looked down and eeped. She blushed.

'Naruto-kun is in my arms. Naruto-kun is in my arms. Naruto-kun is in-' Hinata thought before she fainted.

Naruto looked up at the two and realized also that they were neither of the guys from the pokemon center. Then he looked down and saw the unconscious Hinata on the ground. Once again, anime tears fell down his face.

"I KILLED HER!" Naruto wailed as he clutched Hinata's body, while the other two seemed amused, he continued, "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!"

A third boy came up, before calmly stating with a smile, "Maybe you're too fat and your weight killed her."

Naruto glared at him, before realizing who two of them were.

"HEY! It's pineapple guy!" Naruto greeted.

Shikamaru glared before mumbling, "Troublesome Uzumaki…"

"And, I've seen you before in my parents' picture album!" Naruto pointed at Kakashi Hatake.

"Yup. I'm Kakashi. You already know Shikamaru Nara," Kakashi pointed at Shikamaru, "And this is Sai Uchiha."

Naruto nodded, though still mad at the fat joke from earlier. Sai smiled back at him.

"Your mother called me, saying that, Let me quote…'That dang Nara woman won't leave me alone, so I'm making Naruto travel with him to shut her up.' And then, Uchiha Mikoto (bless that not crazy woman), said, 'Sai should go with them two!' So I had to babysit these two until I could find them. Now it's your turn. Seeya!" Kakashi said, before calling an eagle-like pokemon to fly him off.

Everyone just sweat-dropped and looked at each other (well, everyone except Sai). They all just stared in awkward silence.

"Hey, let's send out pokemon and let them have some fun!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully.

They all agreed. Naruto sent out his Heracross, Pichu, and Dratini. All three of them looked at each other.

Hinata was next, she sent out Misdreavus, Dratini, Squirtle, Buneary, and Butterfree. All of which looked at their trainer curiously.

Shikamaru Sent out his Bulbasaur, Magmar, and Drifloon. Sai sent out his Totodile, Dustox, and Ditto.

_**Pokemon speech:**_

"_Sup! My name his Hercules!" Heracross exclaimed._

"_My name is Sparky!" The little Pichu greeted as well._

Dratini just rolled around in the grass. Misdreavus just smirked evily. The female Dratini greeted Arthur, and then she just watched him play around like an idiot.

Butterfree and Dustox were just flying around. Totodile stayed by Sai's side and wanted nothing to do with any of them. Magmar did the same. Heracross came over to Magmar to say hi.

"_Hi!" _Hercules greeted.

Magmar had a look of disdain, before saying, _"I have no time for you. Go away."_

Hercules was a carefree pokemon, most of the time. The only exceptions are being mean to his friends, or thinking you're better than him. And he did not like that comment.

The two pokemon glared and had an argument (that was far too awful to write about because of Magmar's foul-mouth). And then before the trainer knew it, a fight broke out.

* * *

><p><strong>Review guys! One thing though. Should I change the rating due to this chapter? Or is it okay as it is? Also, you will be able to see the fight next chapter.<strong>

**By the way, there's only one more chapter after this! There will be a sequel however called, ****The SARUTOBI Tournament!**

**It's basically the chunin exams, but with pokemon. And no written tests, and no forest of death. And there's only one winner and prize. But Naruto's enemies may rise….Check it out when it comes out (and when the next chapter is completed).**

Naruto: Pichu (Sparky) (male), Heracross (Hercules) (male), Dratini (Arthur) (male)

Hinata: Squirtle (Blue) (male), Misdreavus (missy) (female), Butterfree (Freedom) (female), Buneary (Anne) (female), and Dratini (Alexandria) (female)

Sai: Totodile (male), Dustox (male), Ditto (neutral)

Shikamaru: Bulbasaur (male), Magmar (male), Drifloon (male)

Kakashi: Braviary, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?


	10. Meeting the Gym Leader

Magmar and Hercules were now fighting each other angrily. Naruto and Shikamaru began trying to stop them.

"HEY GUYS! CUT IT OUT!" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

"Naruto! Control your pokemon!" Someone said.

They all quickly turned around and Naruto gaped when he saw Iruka again. Iruka waved at him.

"Iruka sensei?!" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, it's me. Anyway, call your pokemon back." Iruka stated.

Naruto and Shikamaru nodded, and returned their pokemon. Naruto, Hinata, Sai, and Shikamaru than turned back to Iruka.

"How do you know the gymleader, Naruto?" Sai asked curiously.

Naruto and Hinata gaped at him, "YOU'RE THE GYM LEADER!?"

"Yes. I am. My requirements for my gym are you have to use six pokemon against my two. I use normal types." Iruka explained.

Naruto gaped at him, 'Six pokemon!? I only have two that likes to battle!'

After awhile the five them began were having a conversation. Naruto finally thought of something.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, is there any chance a trainer could carry a pet pokemon around with them? Because Sparky doesn't like to battle and I would like to keep him with me, and still have a team of six to battle with." Naruto asked curiously.

Iruka's eyes widened, "Well, yes there is. But how many pokemon do you have now?"

"Three, including Sparky. But I can still catch some along the way. If I have to, I can capture some and train them for a week." Naruto replied.

Iruka smiled, "I think we can make an exception for you. You may keep one pet pokemon with you."

Naruto smiled and he hugged his Pichu with a lot of love. Sparky purred as he hugged onto his trainer.

"Well you guys, I will be at the gym. Come to me when you are ready Naruto." Iruka said, as he walked away.

"Bye Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So, Naruto, what pokemon types are you planning to catch?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know. I'm just going to look around in the forest for some. You guys can go to the hotel. I'm going to be out and search for some pokemon."

"Good luck Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, as he ran off to the woods.

**In the woods:**

Naruto was walking in the forest with a satisfied look on his face. He recently caught several pokemon; Bellsprout, Munchlax, and he just caught a Geodude.

"Hey you! Can I trade my Tepig for your Geodude?" A kid around his age asked.

Naruto's eyes widened, "A Tepig? Isn't that a pokemon from Kumogakure?"

"Yeah, I have two and I really want that Geodude. How about it?"

Naruto thought it over before he slowly nodded, "Alright."

They handed the other the pokeball, and Naruto smiled and walked away.

Ten minutes later, he heard a small noise. Naruto gaped when he saw a young wounded Politoed.

'I've got to help it!' Naruto thought as he touched it with a pokeball and it was sucked up in a red light.

Naruto ran towards the pokemon gym and was panicking. He ran inside and gasped at what he saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was so short guys, but review please!<strong>

Naruto:

Pichu (sparky) **(pet)**

Team: Heracross (hercules), Dratini (Arthur), Munchlax (Sumo), Bellsprout (?), Tepig (?) Politoed (?)

Hinata: Squirtle (Blue), Misdreavus (missy), Butterfree (Freedom), Buneary (Anne), and Dratini (Alexandria)

Sai: Totodile, Dustox, Ditto

Shikamaru: Bulbasaur, Magmar, Drifloon


End file.
